


Partners

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Robot Feels, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: BB-8 is none too pleased when Poe asks another droid to run a check on Black One.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Poe, 'So you're giving me the silent treatment now?'

“So you’re giving me the silent treatment now?”

Poe received no response.

He sighed. “Beebee, I swear, I didn’t mean it. You know you’re my best bud.”

BB-8 remained resolutely silent. Honestly, this had to be some kind of record. Generally BB-8 was only quiet when powered down or when their continued safety and existence depended on it.

“I just needed that check run, okay? And you were--”

_[Beebee-Four is an inferior specimen! Not to be trusted with Black One!]_ The tone of BB’s binary was distinctly irritated, regardless of what anyone tried to say about the ability of astromechs to emote.

“Well, at least we’re having a conversation again,” Poe said.

_[Seeing that droid in Black One’s systems was a betrayal, Partner-Poe!]_

“You’ve always had a dramatic streak, buddy, but this is ridiculous, don’t you think? He was only doing a simple diagnostics check; you could probably do it on low power.”

_[Partner-Poe! Do not replace me! And if you must… If you must… There are superior droids on base to choose from.]_ BB-8’s domed headpiece drooped.

Poe dropped to his knees. “Aw, pal. Is that what you think? That’s why you’re mad at me? I’m not replacing you.”

BB-8’s optical sensor swiveled to face Poe before turning away again.

“Beebee,” Poe said, and waited until the droid looked at him. “Why am I Partner-Poe?”

_[Because you’re my partner.]_

“Exactly. And you’re my partner, too, and I’m not gonna replace you, not ever. I’m sorry I asked Beebee-Four to help, especially before going to you first.”

_[I should not have zapped him.]_

Poe snorted. “Nah, buddy, I don’t think you should have. I’ll get him an extra oil bath or something to make up for it.” He outstretched his hand and BB-8 rolled to him, so that Poe could rub his round metal body. “You wanna go check out _Black One_ for me? Make sure she’s all good?”

BB-8’s response was immediate and enthusiastic. _[Yes, Partner-Poe! I will run thorough diagnostics so you will both be safe.]_

“I’m counting on it, Beebee. And you never let me down,” Poe said, giving his droid a fond smile.

So maybe he over-indulged BB-8’s dramatics just a little, and maybe the droid should have had a memory wipe years ago.

Poe was fine with him just the way he was.


End file.
